sudden illness
by jampom78
Summary: Dont get me wrong i love yugi and i like sad stories about characters that i like and this is my first fic i will have the next chap up soon :)
1. Default Chapter

A/N this is my first fic ok so if you want me to continue tell me  
p.s. please R/R!!!!!  
  
  
It was 5:30 a.m in the morning when the sound of Yugi's alarm went off for him to get up and get ready for school. He slowly rose out of bed and grabbed the alarm from his night stand and rubbed his fingures on top of the clock to find the snooze button because his vision was blurry   
from the sleep in his eyes to find it visually. He finally found the big snooze button and pressed it imediatly with a tired smile on his face for he was glad to stop the annoying beeping. He now flipped the cover off from his small body and stood up on the side of the bed and had done a big stretch with a yawn at the same time. He now then walked over to the other side of the bed to the wooden dresser and pulled out an out fit for school to put on once he was done taking his usually morning shower. He walked out of his room and into the bathroom and shutted the door behind him afer he turned on the light. he laid his clothes and towel on the toilet and walked over to the tub and turned the knobs for the hot and cold water to come on.Once he got the water to the tempurature that he wanted he took off his boxers and shirt that he wore to bed off,than stepped in the shower. Once he was done with his bathing he stepped out and grabbed the towel that laid on top of his clothes on the toilet set. He dried every part of his body with it and then his hair. when he was done in the bathroom he opened the door than walked out back to his room to put his mallinium puzzle back on. Witch was next to his alarm clock as usuall. He grabbed his millinium puzzle and put it back on his neck. After he had put his necklace back on, he looked down at the alarm witch was now read as 5:50. Since he thuaght he had until 6:30 for his friends to arrive; he decided to lay back down on his bed till then. He sat back down on his bed with a sigh then laid down back on his back. He slowly started to drift off a few minutes later but tried to stay awake but he was to tired still. witch was unusual for him because once he was up, he was up. But not this time. But while he was dozzing off he thuaght in his mind,"Maybe I stayed up a bit late? I guess I can sleep till my friends come." So he finnaly went off into dreamland. It was know 6:25 and his grandpa was now awake. He walked past Yugi's room not noticing that he was asleep because he was usually down stairs waiting for his friends to show up by know. So anyway he walked past Yugi's room and into the kitchen to find him self something for breakfast. Once he had found himself something to eat he had sat down at the little table and began to eat it. After a couple of bites he heard the stores buzzer ring. witch was a shock to him because like I said Yugi would be down there with also the door unlocked so his buddies can go ahead in. But NO the buzzer just kept on buzzing. So got up from his chair and wen to see what was going on. Once half way down the stairs he saw Yugi's friends standing in front of the door waiting to be let in. He wondered why they were doing that then he noticed that Yugi was down thier . He piered back up stairs and saw in Yugi's room that Yugi was laying on the bed with his clothes on. He then got to the bottem of the stairs and to the door to unlock it for Yugi's friends to come in. Once he unlocked it he opened the door to let them in. As once Joey Tristian T'ea and Bakura walked in Joey was the first one to speak"Hey wheres Yug?"  
Grandpa than answered "I think He may of gotten up and decided to go back to sleep" He said with a little concern in his voice. Because he usually doesn't do that. once again Yugi's grandpa spoke " I'll go wake him up." With that he headed upstairs to go wake his sleeping grandson.  
He stepped up to the bed and shook Yugi's shoulder to get him up.   
  
  
So what do yall think? Go Stop what? Let me know K ^-^   
Cause this is my first ever fic! 


	2. APOLOGY1 PLEASE READ!

APOLOGY  
  
  
  
SORRY THE FIRST CHAPTER IS KINDA HARD TO READ IT WAS MY FIRST TIME PUTTING ANYTHING ON THIER  
  
yUGI: YEAH YEAH; IM SURE THEY FORGIVE YOU   
  
AUTHOR:*SIGHS*  
  
YUGI: YOU READERS FOR GIVE HER RIGHT?  
  
YUGI: SEE AUTHOR THEY FORGIVE YOU!  
AND I DO TO!  
  
AUTHOR:YAY!  
I PROMISE AGAIN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER AND IN PARAGRAPHES!  
  
YUGI: YEAH YEAH, BE SURE TO DO THAT NEXT TIME OK.  
  
AUTHOR: OK! OK! GEEZ! 


	3. Sickness ariving

CH.2  
  
A few seconds later Yugi had finally woke up with shoving of his grandfather on his shoulder.  
  
Yugi: What?....Grandpa?....   
  
Yugi sits up rubbing his eyes..  
  
Yugi: What time is it?  
  
Joey: It's 6:40 Yug.  
  
Yugi: What 6:40!! I can't believe it *caugh caugh* I'm so sorry you guys let me hurry and rebrush my hair right quick and grab my bag then I'l be ready to go.  
  
With that Yugi quickly dashed out of his bed to head to the bathroom. He was at the door when all of a sudden he got really weak and dizy and almost stumbled over. But he had managed to grab the frame of the bathrom door and had shut it behind him.   
  
Then Joey speaks....  
  
Joey: did you guys see that?!  
  
Tea: Yeah poor Yugi I think he might be sick; remember he was cuaghing a minute ago?  
  
Tristian: Yeah man.  
  
Grandpa: Yeah I think hes coming down with something because he seems kinda off today.  
  
Everybody:*sighs* Yeah.................   
  
Finally the bathroom door opens and Yugi walks out . But he doesn't notice it but everybody sees him walking a bit wabaly.   
  
Yugi: Ok i'm ready to go guys..  
  
Joey: I don't think so man.  
  
Yugi looks at him wide eyeded...  
  
Yugi: And why is that Joey?!?   
  
Tristian: Yeah man have you noticed whats happing with your self? You can bairly walk in a striaght line and you've been coughing and you just about lost your balance walking to the bathroom.  
  
Yugi: Don't worry i'm fine you guys I just got up to quickly thats all.  
  
Yami \\ I dont think thats true my aboiu//  
Yugi: \\ How do you think that Yami//  
Yami \\ You know that I can since anything that goes on in your mind and body; and I can since you are slowly becoming weak. And you know you can't hide anything from me.//  
  
Joey: Yug?  
  
Yugi:.....................................  
  
Joey: Hey earth to Yugi! Thats it he must be sick.  
  
With that Tea gave him a slap on the back of the head.  
  
Joey: Hey! What was that for .  
  
Tristian: you goof ball you know he only does that when he's talking to his Yami!  
  
Joey: Oh yeah.  
  
Yami: \\ So listen my young aboiu I think it would be wise if you were not to attend your schooling//  
Yugi: \\ Aw c'mon Yami.//  
Yami: \\ don't you try to aw me; now if the are to tell you to stay home I would suggest you should do so.//  
Yugi: \\ Ok Yami.//  
Yami:\\ Thats my aboiu. I hope you know I am not doing this to be strict or anything I just worry about you for you are the only light I have. Understand.?//  
Yugi: \\ Ok Yami I uder stand.//  
  
With that he came back to the reall world only to see his friends snicker at each other.  
  
Yugi: Hey guys don't shout ok my head is starting to hurt.  
  
Tristian: See told you. ( He said to Joey)  
  
Grandpa: I think you three should go ahead without Yugi today.  
  
With that the three of them said: (Yes Sir) And started to make thier out of Yugi's room and down the stairs.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ok i know there wasn't much to that but what do you guys think of it anyway so far? 


	4. Chapter 4! YAY!

Sorry its been taking me a while to get the next chappie up!  
*blushes*   
My stupid computer and school and daily life things have been ticking me off to where it stops me.  
So anyway thanks for those reviews! On with the story!  
.............................................................................................  
A/N: the scene takes place where Yami is in his part in Yugi's part of his mind standing next to Yugi thinking to himself while his aibou sleeps in his mind bed( if you say that show you know what im talking about) anyway he watches his aibou sleep and while he coughes as well.  
  
Yami: What is happing to you Yugi? I usually know when you are becoming ill; but this time I didn't!  
You seem to be getting worse every minute. ( As he continues on while he brushes his aibous golden bangs from his now sweating forhead.)  
  
What is happining to you?! As he continued to question himself. I hope your grandpa will make you better soon before.... before...( He couldn't say it until after he feel to his knees and started to sob a little.)Before you get to ill to stay even at home!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Crokay: Pegasis this was a briliant idea!  
  
Pegasis: I know. Sometimes I even amaze my self! ( he comments as while he is reading his comic.)  
  
Crokay: They well never be able to cure him for what you've instored to Yugi!  
  
Pegasis:( Looks up from the comic his favorite comic) That is the idea. He deserves it for after what a fool he made of me at my own tournamen!  
  
Crokay: Yes he will sir! And not only that soon you will have his milllinium item!   
  
(Pegasis laughes!)  
Hahahahahaha! I just love this comic book! Who ever this person is if I new him he would work for me!  
Hahahahahaha!   
..............................................................................................................................  
*ok i know that was short but hey! onother chappie right?! *shrugs*  
anyway hopefully ill have the next chapter up sooner and it'll be longer once again hopfully if i can think of enough! but please R/R this one to anyway! K!   
  
Thankies! 


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5!! YAY!!  
  
Yami is still in his soul room leaning against the wall with his knees up to his chin with his as he is thinking on how he can save his hikari. Till all of a sudden he heard an evil laugh echo through out the room.  
  
Yami immediatly stood up when he heard it. Completly stund.  
'Wh.What the hell!"  
  
Voice: Aw did I startle you!?  
  
Yami: Who are you?!? How are you able to do this I know you arn't Yugi!  
  
Voice: Aw c'mon now you now who I am. Remember we sorta meet the day at Duel City.  
  
Yami gasped then squinted his eyes angrily clinging his teeth together as he said the voices name.."MARIK!"  
  
Marik: Yep that is correct!  
  
Yami: I should have known it was you because you can get threw anyones mind with your millinuim rod!" He said angrily as he stood up clinching his fists.  
  
Then the image of Maliks eyes appeard in Yamis soul room.  
~*~*~MEANWHILE*~*~*  
  
Poor Yugi was now breathing uneasily as he breathed in and out while lying in his bed uncontious.  
  
Joey and Tristian we each at the opisite side of Yugi's bed sitting in a chair while constantly keeping eye contact on him. And Tea was also sitting in a chair; but she was sitting next to were Joey was and was whipeing a cold wash cloth on Yugi's forhead.  
  
And his grandfather had no choice but to keep running the shop; so thats why  
Yugi's friends were up thier taking care of him and plus they would never leave   
his side not even at a time like this so thats when they decided earlier to skip school.  
  
Tea continued to wipe the cloth on his forhead as she hummed to him.  
Tristian continued to watch and Joey was getting more irritated by the minute   
on how Yugi's condition was.  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" Joey finally blurted out with dispair and anger in his voice as he stood up and punched the wall.  
  
"Joey!" was all Tea could say when she stoped humming.  
  
"I'm sorry!" He replied as he clunched his fists up to his forhead.  
"I just can't stand here and watch him like that!" He continued.  
  
"Joey you know this is the best we can do for now" Tristain said as he was still sitting in his chair.  
~*~*~*Meanwhile~*~*~  
"Why are you doing this Malik!" Yami hissed.  
  
Malik only laughed.  
"i'm not the only one doing this. You should know that with me being in the shadow   
realm and with you protecting or should I say not its just that I am having a little more help  
with some one else doing this." Malik grin.  
  
"Then who is it?!" Yami snapped back angrily.  
  
"Really now Yami you should know."Malik said bck with a smirk.  
  
"Who the hell is it!" Yami screamed at him.  
  
Malik just closed his eyes and let out a soft laugh.Then he said"Why Pegisus ofcoarse."  
He smiled.  
  
Yami continued to grin at him angrily and then pointed to the vision of his eyes."By Ra I will stop you and make you pay! And not only that I will avange by taking your miliniun item that right fully belongs to me in the first place!" He shouted.  
  
Malik only smiled then he asked" Really Yami how do you expect to do that?" He continued to smile."yugi's body is to weak and frail for you to use now!"  
And with that said Maliks eyes disappeard with his laughter following.  
  
Then Yami found the words to speak as he said"I will stop you Malik by Ra i will!'  
He said as he balld up one if his fists will clutching his teeth together.  
..............................................................................................................  
  
Ok how was that chapter????  
hope it wasn't confusing!  
Believe me I have allready figured out a way that Yami can still help   
save Yugi! it'll be kinda neat I think" *SHRugS*  
  
Well any please continue with those wonderfufl REVIEWS!!!!!!! 


End file.
